Mass Effect - The Series
by TheRedEyedDemon
Summary: Mass Effect - The Series takes place five years after the Reaper Invasion which ended when Commander Shepard activated the Crucible, releasing an energy that destroyed every Synthetic form of life in the Galaxy. The first season order consists of 9 episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect is a science fiction action role-playing third person shooter video game series developed by the Canadian company BioWare and released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Microsoft Windows, with the third installment also released on the Wii U. The trilogy largely revolves around a soldier by the name of Commander Shepard, whose mission is to save the galaxy from a race of powerful mechanical beings known as the Reapers and their agents, including the game's antagonist Saren Arterius. The first game sees Shepard investigating Saren, who Shepard slowly comes to understand is operating under the guidance of Sovereign, a Reaper left behind in the Milky Way tens of thousands of years before, when the Reapers exterminated virtually all sentient organic life in the galaxy as part of a recurrent cycle of genocide for an unknown purpose. Sovereign is a vanguard whose purpose is to trigger the imminent return of the Reaper fleet hibernating in extra-galactic dark space, restarting the process of extermination. The second game takes place two years later, and sees Shepard battling the Collectors, an alien race abducting entire human colonies in a plan to help the Reapers return to the Milky Way. The final game of Shepard's trilogy centers on the final battle against the Reapers.

BioWare came to an agreement with CW to make a Mass Effect animated series which will serve as sequel to the third game.

Mass Effect - The Animated Series takes place five years after the Reaper Invasion which ended when Commander Shepard activated the Crucible, releasing an energy that destroyed every Synthetic form of life in the Galaxy including the Reapers, the Geth - a race of networked artificial intelligence that were created by the Quarians as laborers and tools of war - and even one of Shepard's allies EDI.

The Mass Relays are repaired and after five years of rebuilding, the Universe has formed a new Citadel Council which serves as the governing body of the Citadel. Humans, Asari, Salarians, Turians, Krogan and almost every other race in the Galaxy have signed an agreement to keep peace and never start another War. Batarians are the wild cards as their entire system was sacrificed to slow down the Reapers before the invasion. The remaining Batarians are following the leadership of Balak a former terrorist.

The first season order consists of sixteen episodes.

Episode 1/Pilot - "Lazarus Rising"

In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.

They called it the greatest discovery in human history.

It is known as: MASS EFFECT!

In 2185, the entire Galaxy was threatened by the Reapers, a highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships determined to harvest every advanced civilization. The Battle between the Reapers and the entire Galactic Force engaged in a War that would change life as we know it. The first Human Spectre Commander John Shepard managed to activate the Crucible, a weapon designed to unleash an energy that would end the conflict forever. Shepard was given three choices by the Artifiscience Intelligence that controlled the Reapers. Use the energy to Destroy the Reapers but also every Synthetic form of life in the Galaxy, or use it to Control the Reapers by uploading his mind as the new Reaper master consciousness thus ending his normal life. The third option was for Shepard to jump into the Crucible's energy beam, which would absorb and dissolve the Commander. Using the mass relays, the energy fired by the Crucible would transform all life in the galaxy into a new hybrid of synthetic-organic life. Commander Shepard made his decision. He decided to Destroy the Reapers. This is what he was born to do, what he promised to do. As a result, the Reapers were destroyed but along with them, every other form of Synthetic life was vanished from the universe.

Evolution was stopped in order for survival to be possible.

* * *

2190 - 5 Years Later

In the Presidium Commons of the Citadel, races from all around the world gathered to celebrate the five year anniversary of Galactic Peace. The Citadel was one of the first stations to be rebuild after the War and it was now once again the place it used to be. A big statue of Captain Anderson was seen near the lake in the Presidium but today Admiral Steven Hackett would have the honor to reveal the new statue of Commander Shepard, the Savior of the Galaxy. Hackett was joined by the Citadel Council which consisted of Tevos, Valern and Sparatus who were representing the Asari, Salarians and Turians respectively. The Human spot on the Council is still empty as no Human has shown interest in join the Council yet.

Hackett: "It seems like yesterday when we were fighting for our lives as we were threatened by the biggest enemy the Galaxy has ever seen. But we stood together when it mattered and united we overcame this threat. Together we gave our children a new future. And even though we suffered heavy losses, even though we had a five year set-back, we once again worked together, all races as one and we can now start from were we left of. But before we look forward into the future we should look back one more time and pay our respect to those that sacrificed themselves so we can even have a future. Men and women that either fought the Reapers or helped build the Crucible. Among them there was a man that inspired us all, a man that became our distress beacon if you will, a man that became an Icon. A man I grew to respect and love as a son...Ladies and gentlemen please give a standing ovation to the Savior of the Galaxy, Commander Shepard!"

The 20 foot high statue of Commander Shepard is revealed as fire works hit the air and Alliance Troops stand in attention and salute. Humans, Asari, Turians, Salarians and even Krogan who have become more friendly to the other races applaud at the sight of their hero. The man that taught them to have strength, hope and determination. Among them, his friends or comrades that fought with him as members of the Normandy. Ashley Williams, James Vega, Liara T'Soni and Garrus Vakarian.

Garrus: "Any news on why she isn't here?"

Ashley: "She...she wasn't ready yet..."

Garrus: "It's been five years."

James: "Yeah, but Hackett was right. It only seems like yesterday."

Garrus: "I guess some wounds are meant to never heal."

Ash: "Amen to that."

Liara: "I am worried about her. She has so much on her mind, becoming an Admiral and all and now she had to remember all of this..."

Garrus: "Tali can handle it. She is tougher than she looks."

Ash: No, she was forced to be tougher because the man she loved died and she was left alone to help rebuild her homeworld."

Garrus: "She never lost us."

Ash: "That's different. But of course you can't understand that. Your only true love is your sniper!"

James: "Ok, enough of that! We are here to honor Shepard's memory."

Liara: "James is right. Shepard's loss had an impact on all of our lives."

Ash: "You are right. But not just Shepard's loss. I can't seem to make Joker smile for the last five years."

James: "No one can. Ever since EDI died..."

Garrus: "Well technically she didn't die, her program was erased."

Ash: "She died in his arms!"

Garrus: "...Erased. Pardon me but I've got some things to do...Calibrations mostly."

Garrus then walks out of the main hall.

Ash: "Ass."

Liara: "He is mourning. He is suffering but he is too weak to show it. Indeed some wounds are meant to never heal."

* * *

After the reveal of the statue, the Councilors and Admiral Hackett went to the Citadel Embassies. In the Embassies, the Councilors invited Hackett to their office.

Hackett: "Thank you for today Councilors."

Tevos: "Please Admiral. The entire Galaxy owes Commander Shepard a great debt. Although losing the Synthetics was something that we never wanted to happen."

Hackett: "We couldn't predict that the energy released from the Crucible would destroy every Synthetic form of life along with the Reapers but it was a risk we had to take."

Tevos: "But of course. In the end there was no other way to stop the destruction of our universe."

Valern: "Of course their loss was a huge set-back for all of us."

Sparatus: "Indeed it was. The A.I.'s were a huge part of our lives and proved to be extremely helpful in war ships. You understand now that without their help the way we used to engage in battles will be much different."

Hackett: "Good thing we are not having any wars coming."

Tevos: "Which is exactly why we wished to ask the Alliance to help keep Galactic Piece."

Hackett: "Help, how?"

Sparatus: "By having ships patrolling the Milky Way and report any unusual movement they see. As you can understand the fallout from the Reaper War left us with the Krogan rebuilding their homeworld and extending their population after the Genophage was cured."

Hackett: "And you are worried that a 2nd Krogan Rebellions could be near us?"

Tevos: "It is highly unlikely that the Krogan will seek to start another War under the leadership of Clan Urdnot but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Tuchanka."

Valern: "We trust Urdnot Wrex and his Clan but we need to make sure that no other Krogan Clan takes over."

Hackett: "I see. I could sure put My fleets to good use. But the entire Galaxy? The Alliance is just not enough."

Tevos: "Which is why we suggest that the Alliance will grow bigger with Asari, Turian and Salarian fleet power."

Sparatus: "All of our fleets together, united can ensure that no one will threaten our peace."

Hackett: "What about the other races?"

Tevos: "The Volus, the Elcor, the Hanar and even the Vorcha have offered their assistance. We know that Vorcha don't have the best reputation but they have changed amazingly for the better ever since the Reaper War."

Hackett: "Well I've worked with Rachni before so if you say that the Vorcha can be trusted, I believe you. What about the Krogan?"

Valern: "We are considering asking for their help as well. Meanwhile, we'd like to ask you to seek for the Quarian's help. We could use their fleet which is the biggest one in existence but they have refused to reply to our calls."

Sparatus: "They have their hands full rebuilding Rannoch. Losing the Geth right after they finally came to a truce was a huge set-back for them too."

Hackett: "What is it that you need me to do exactly?"

Valern: "We understand that Tali Zorah was working with Commander Shepard as part of the Normandy team. If you could convince one of her former comrades to talk to her about our plan she could get the rest of her people to help us or at least talk to us."

Hackett: "I understand. I'll do what I can."

Tevos: "Admiral...there is one more issue. The Batarians."

Hackett: "Batarians? I thought none of them survived the war. I thought they were extinct!"

Sparatus: "A handful of Batarians survived but are nowhere to be found. They were the first to be crashed by the Reapers after we nearly fed their system to them. If our sources are correct and the remaining Batarians are following the leadership of a terrorist named Balak they could look to start a new war."

They are not a big force of course but we wish to avoid any innocent casualties."

Hackett: "If we find those Batarians...What do you want us to do with them?"

Tevos: "Terminate them."

Those last words caught Hackett off guard.

Tevos: "They no longer have a place in this Universe."

* * *

Afternoon, the Normandy has departed the Citadel and begins it's night patrol in Hades Nexus.

Joker has requested that no one comes to see him while in flight. He prefers the silence that was once taken from him by EDI. It's better that way he says to himself. Now he only needs to believe it.

In the Normandy's upper level the Captain's Cabin belongs now to co-commanding officers Ashley Williams and her husband James Vega.

James comes out of shower with a towel around his well worked out waist and he sees his wife slipping food in their fish tank.

James: "I guess you really want to keep this?"

Ash: "The fish tank? Of course. Shepard loved it. I thought we talked about this James. This might be our cabin now but it will forever be the place that Shepard once lived. We will respect his memory."

James: "Ok, ok don't go all crazy on me Lola. It's just that damn hamster making these noises at night."

Ash: "He loved the hamster too."

James: "But it died three years ago. You really had to buy a new one?"

Ash: "What's your real problem James? It's not the fish and it's not the hamster. Something else is bothering you."

James takes a seat at the bed.

James: "You know how much I respected the Commander. He is not just an Icon to me, he was a friend. A brother. But all this...is not helping. And the way you act, not letting it go...I'm just wondering..."

Ashley sits beside her husband.

Ashley: "...If I was in love with him. We've talked about this. My relationship with Shepard was always balanced between friendship and romance. But he fell for Tali just like a fell for you. And I will always love him as a friend. As a brother I never had. Please James...You got to understand how much he meant to me."

James: "Yeah I get it. He meant a lot to all of us. But you mean a lot to me to."

Ash: "Likewise "loco".

Vega smiles and shares a kiss with his wife.

* * *

**Perseus Veil**

Rannoch - The Quarian Homeworld

The Quarian Admirals are conducting a meeting inside the Perseus Court house, a new building created on Rannoch to allow the Admirals to address situations without civilian interruptions. Even though the Quarians were able to rebuild their homeworld they were still working on managing to live without their suits.

Admiral Shala'Raan has been elected as the head of the Admiral team.

Raan: "Admirals Gerrel, Koris and Xen we are ready to begin our meeting that was requested by Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh."

Koris: "Pardon me for interrupting but isn't Tali'Zorah supposed to be present in this meeting? Is she a member of the Admiralty Board or not?"

Raan: "Do not worry Admiral Koris, Tali is still a member of the Admiralty Board but I'm afraid she couldn't make it to the meeting due to...health issues."

Koris: "I suppose those "health issues" don't have anything to do with the five year anniversary of the Reaper War and Commander Shepard's unfortunate death on that date."

Raan: "And you would be right to "suppose" that."

Gerrel: "I'm sure Tali has serious reasons to not be here but I think we should move forward with our meeting."

Raan: "You are right. Admiral Xan, you requested for this meeting to take place here tonight. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

Admiral Xen stands up.

Xen: "Admirals...for the last five years we have been avoiding this subject. Ever since we lost the Geth -"

Koris: "Oh Spirits, if this is about creating new Geth again -"

Xen: "Your hesitation to touch this subject is understandable Admiral Koris but you cannot disagree with the fact that our lives would have been much better if the Geth hadn't been destroyed by that mass energy five years ago. We finally got to live with them as allies!"

Gerrel: "After years of being exiled from our own homeworld! The same homeworld we are stepping on right now. The Geth drove us out in case you don't remember!"

Xen: "It was OUR mistake! We couldn't understand the Geth and thus we started to be afraid of them. We were mistaken to turn on them you should know that by now."

Gerrel: "You are crazy. You always were so eager to experiment with things you don't understand without realizing or care about the results! Creating new Geth will only cause history to repeat itself!"

Xen: "But this time we know how to deal with their self-awareness! We can control them, they will be improved and better than last time! They will serve under our guidance!"

Koris: "Admiral Gerrel is right. You are crazy."

Raan: "Admiral Xen I respect your passion and I understand that you always had a scientific interest in the Geth. But even if we wanted to create new Geth it would take us years or even decades given to the limited technological support that was left after the Reaper War. Maybe that energy that killed the Reapers, had a reason to kill the Geth too. Maybe this...this isn't the future of the Quarians."

Xen: "And what is our future then? To live in those suits for the rest of our lives? We have spend so many years living as nomads and we isolated ourselves from the rest of the universe. We have no seat on the Council even though we have the largest fleet on the Galaxy! Our future is to live like Kings and Queens with the Geth serving under our command!"

Gerrel: 'The Geth...and the other races as well perhaps?"

Xen: "If they oppose us why not? Imagine what we could accomplish if we had the Geth fighting for us! How dominant we could be together! We could take over the entire Galaxy since the Reapers are no longer a threat! The Asari and the Salarians are not more beautiful or more clever than us! The Turians have no fleet that can match ours! And Humans have only the Alliance to protect them and they wouldn't stand a chance without Shepard! Our future is to become the dominant race of the universe Admirals. Do not be afraid of this fate. Embrace it!"

The other Admirals stand up.

Raan: "I'm sorry Admiral Xen but your behavior and idealism does not represent the rest of the Admiralty Board. As of this day you no longer are considered an Admiral and you no longer have a say to our plans for the future."

Xen sits down and rests her arms on the desk.

Xen: "You can't do this to me...All of my research...I dedicated my life to make the Quarians the top race!"

Raan: "This is what you don't understand Xen. We do not wish to dominate the other species nor live like Kings. We wish to live a life of harmony and piece. It's been only five years since the biggest war the universe has ever seen. We will not start another one. From now on you are forbidden access to any of our resources or use of the Special Projects Unit again. And if you ever try to interfere with the Galactic piece that so many souls were sacrificed to achieve, you will be exiled and never allowed to return to Rannoch."

Gerrel: "And I will make sure that you get arrested and prosecuted properly if you ever try to do something stupid."

Raan: "This meeting is over."

Admiral Raan and Gerrel exit the room as Admiral Koris prepares to leave before he turns back at Xen who is still sitting on her chair looking lost.

Koris: "I know you only look for what's best for us Xen. But this just isn't the way. I pray that one day you will realize that. Keelah se'lai."

As Admiral Koris exits the court room Xen looks down at her hands and shakes her head.

Xen: "You don't understand. I will help you understand!"

* * *

Rannoch was rebuild by the Quarians but five years are not enough time to repair an entire planet. The Quarians kept the Migrant Fleet all over Rannoch to make sure that no threat reaches their homeworld. Even though there was still much more work to do to make the planet the same paradise they were once exiled from, the Quarians decided to start by creating huge buildings to serve as their houses. Now entire families could sleep in their homeworld with no fear of having their peaceful lives taken from them. On the west side of the planet, Admiral Tali Zorah build a house for her and her husband Commander John Shepard. It would have been a 2nd home after the Normandy. But still a home. Shepard never saw this house. He sacrificed himself though so it could exist. And so Tali could now live in it alone.

A knock on the door was heard. Even though it was late at night, Tali couldn't sleep. Night is difficult because that's when old memories come out to hunt you. Tali opens the door to see a familiar face in Admiral Raan.

Tali: "Auntie Raan!"

Tali shared a hug with Admiral Raan but seemed a bit surprised to see her so late. Of course Raan wasn't Tali's Aunt but she is an old friend of Tali' s father, having known the Zorah family for over 25 years.

Tali: "Please come in. How did the meeting go?"

Admiral Raan gets inside and she and Tali walk to the living room.

Raan: "Not as I expected it."

Tali: "I'm sorry I wasn't there. It's not that I don't care it's just that -"

Raan: "You don't need to apologize to me Tali. I came up with an excuse to justify your absence."

Tali: "What was the meeting about?"

Raan: "Xen wanted to share some of her thoughts with us and now...well she is not an Admiral anymore."

Tali: "What happened? What did she do?"

Raan: "Let's just say that her perspective of the Quarian future didn't fit into our plans."

Tali: "I guess we should have seen it coming. Xen was always out of her mind."

Raan: "It was a mistake bringing her in the Admiralty Board I know that now. But I didn't came to visit you this late for Xen. I came for you. I am worried about you my child."

Tali: "Thank you Antie Raan but you really shouldn't. I am tired just like everyone else. Re-building our homeworld proves to be a much more difficult task than we expected it to be."

Raan: "I know you better than that Tali. And I know that your soul is not just tired. It's...lonely. You have isolated yourself from the world ever since Commander Shepard's death."

Tali: "He is not dead Antie Raan! He can't be. He will be back. I know he will."

Raan: "And I pray to our Ancestors that this is true. But if it's not then you have to more forward with your life Tali. Your post in the Admiralty Board should help keep you distracted from this suffering. And as time goes by you could find a new friend."

Tali: "I already have friends."

Raan: "I mean a friend that could offer you a shoulder to rest on. Someone you could spend the rest of your life with."

Tali: "Antie Raan, we talked about this. I will never love another man like I loved Shepard. He was the one. He...IS the one."

Raan: "How about that young man that helped you build Shepard's memorial wall in the court house?"

Tali: "Veetor? He is my friend but he isn't going to replace Shepard. No one will."

Raan: "You should consider-"

Tali: "End of discussion Antie Raan!"

Raan: "Very well then. I will see you tomorrow."

Raan then turns and heads to the exit.

Raan: "I hope you know what you are doing."

As Admiral Raan leaves Tali's house, Tali looks out of the window with her arms folded.

Tali: "So do I."

* * *

Citadel - Presidium Commons

The Citadel is a station made for the light of sun. The sound of people from every race visiting the Citadel Markets echoes in the station. At night, it's an empty station even though C-Sec officers on night-watch guard the places of the Citadel. Places like the Embassies where the Councilors share their offices, the Huerta Memorial Hospital where the Drell Legend Thane Krios left his last breath five years ago and the Presidium which has now become home of Commander Shepard's statue to honor the memory of the savior of the Galaxy.

Garrus Vakarian left C-Sec about seven years ago. Still, that wouldn't stop him from sneaking into the Presidium unnoticed and pay his personal respect to his fallen brother.

Garrus stands in front of the huge statue wondering if five years are enough time to heal old wounds. It's not too common for Turians to have such feelings as the suffer of loss. They know that when you go to war you will lose people. Friends or even family. So over the passage of time they learned to shake those feelings off and keep on fighting. But now the fight is over and for this Turian, feelings are all he has left.

Garrus: "You know...they worked pretty hard to make this statue. Pretty big if you ask me. I wish you could see it. Never realized your nose was that small. Hm. Listen, I know that you are not really hearing me but it's important for me to let some things finally come out. When I was in C-Sec I always felt that justice is cold and orders must be followed. When I met you, you showed me that there is always a better path. You showed me how important it is to trust people and look out for them. You proved that being...well, good, doesn't mean you are weak. We took down Saren, we took down the Collectors and hell we even took down those bastards that wanted to exterminate us all. What I'm trying to say is...Thank you. Thank you for always being a good friend, or more like a brother to me. I want you to know that no matter what they will say in history, I will always respect you. I just wish I could tell you all those things sooner. Say, five years ago. And Shepard...if you really made it to that bar upstairs that you were talking about...drinks are on me."

Garrus then feels a vibration in his omni-tool. He realizes that someone is trying to communicate with him so he answers the call.

Garrus: "Uh...hello?"

Com/Voice: "Garrus...!"

The voice is interrupted by the sound of bullets shooting towards the person that made the call.

Garrus: "Who the hell...?"

Com/Voice: "Vakarian! It's me, Zaeed Massani!"

Garrus: "Massani? Where the hell are you-"

Zaeed: "Listen I don't have time to chat. I got into a little fight on Illium."

Garrus: "And you need help?"

Zaeed: "No, I got it. Just an angry Krogan and two stupid Turians. No offense."

Garrus: "None taken."

Zaeed: "Remember back at Shepard's house..."

Some more firing sounds are heard but this time is seems like Zaeed is the one firing now with his rifle.

Zaeed: "He had that party going on, before the final push on Earth!"

Garrus: "So?"

Zaeed: "Remember when we stopped by the hot tub and the door, setting up traps for intruders? Well I also linked the traps to my omni-tool so if they were ever activated I would know."

Garrus: "And...?"

Zaeed: "And one of them damn traps just got into boom mode. Someone got into the apartment. I guess someone who wanted to loot a dead man's fortune. Listen, I'm clearly in no position of going there but I thought I should let you know just in case you happen to be anywhere near."

Garrus: "Well, it just happens for me to be near the Silversun Strip. I'll go check it out."

Zaeed: "Good! Feed that bastard a grenade in his greedy mouth! Nice chatting!"

Zaeed ends the call as he takes a peak from the flipped over table he is hiddng behind. The Krogan fires with his shotgun as the Turians close in on him.

Zaeed: "Firing concussive shot!"

Zaeed flattens the Turians with a precise blast that stuns them, allowing Zaeed to focus on the Krogan that charges at him.

Zaeed: "Don't know why I always say that."

Krogan: "I am Krogan!"

Zaeed: "Sure you are!"

Zaeed avoids contact and jumps into the Krogan's back. As the Krogan tries to shoot Zaeed, the experienced mercenary stubs his enemy in the throat with a small knife that has an explosive grenade attached to it and jumps off to enjoy the sight of the Krogan's head exploding with a massive blast.

Zaeed: "And a dead one for that matter."

Asari I-Sec officers arrive on the scene but Zaeed jumps through a window, landing on a cub that was passing by, to escape capture. Zaeed breaks into the vehicle and drops out it's owner before leaving with it.

* * *

Citadel - Silversun Strip Tiberius Towers

Garrus pulls out his rifle and walks closely towards the door of the apartment. Apparently Zaeed's trap was to set off a laser alarm if anyone was to break into the house from the front door. Indeed the door is slightly opened.

Garrus: "Son of a bitch was right."

Garrus slowly opens the door while sticking out his rifle. He enters the house when he suddenly hears the voice of Captain Anderson, apparently coming from one of his audio recordings that Shepard kept in the house.

Anderson: "Sure, I can talk about Commander Shepard. Big topic. There's been a lot written about the Commander, but most of it isn't true. People are quick to judge. They don't know the whole story. I don't even know the whole story. But I know the man. Worked with him, fought with him. Trust him with my life. Shepard's had some rough patches. Who of us hasn't. He's been forced to fight a lot of battles alone. God only knows how he got out of some of that. Makes your head spin."

Garrus reaches the kitchen on the ground floor.

Anderson: "Thing is, you never heard a complaint. Never once got "No, sir. I can't do that." He never hesitated. Few people know what Shepard's been through. I'd like to think I come pretty close. And I worry sometimes he forgets: there's a whole bunch of people who lose sleep over him getting back home. Maybe it doesn't need to be said. Maybe we're too dumb to say it."

Garrus notices a man with his back turned standing in front of the old picture that the Normandy family took at the party five years ago.

Anderson: "Soldiers like the Commander are rare. Men like Shepard... even more rare."

Garrus points the rifle at the unknown man.

Garrus: "I don't know who you think you are but-"

Garrus drops the rifle from his hands as he sees the unknown man turning to face him, revealing himself to be...Commander Shepard.

Garrus: "No...it can't be..."

Shepard: "It's good to see you Garrus."

Garrus: "Holly Calibrations..."

* * *

**Flashback -** Five Years ago

"Commander! Commander you have to wake up! Commander Shepard!"

Shepard lets out a deep breath and looks around as if he just rised from the dead. Feeling pain all over his body, it isn't until Shepard is helped by his ally to get to his feet.

Shepard: "Javik? What happened?"

The last remaining Prothean is one of Shepard's biggest allies sharing the Commander's hatred for the Reapers.

Javik: "What is the last thing you remember?"

Shepard's mind is confused. He tries to remember what was the last thing he saw before finding himself in this unknown environment. Fire. Chaos. The sound of an explosion. How did he survived that?

Shepard: "The Crucible...I...I activated it. Did it work?"

Javik: "I hope it did."

Shepard: "You hope?"

Javik: "We are not safe here. We need to move."

Shepard: "Wait. Where are we? What's going on?"

Shepard takes another look around to see big trees surrounding them.

Javik: "This is Parnack."

Shepard: "Parnack?"

Javik: "The Yahg homeworld."

Javik looks around closely to make sure there are no threats nearby.

Shepard: "The Yahg...Now what?"

Javik: "And now we are probably going to get ripped to shreds."

Shepard notices movement behind some shrubs.

Shepard: "This is gonna hurt..."

Shepard and Javik are now both surrounded by a pack of Yahg that are eager to meet their pray...


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Mass Effect The Miniseries...

\- Five years after the Reaper War, The Citadel Council seeks Admiral Hackett's assist to maintain Galactic Piece.

\- Admiral Xen is relieved of her duties in the Quarian Admiral Board after expressing her interest in bringing back the Geth and use them to enslave the other species in order to declare the Quarians as the Superior Force of the Galaxy.

\- Garrus Vakarian rushes in to Commander Shepard's old apartment to find the Commander waiting for him alive and well.

\- In a flashback 5 years ago, it is revealed that after Shepard used the Crucible to Destroy the Reapers he ended up in Parnack, the Yahg homeworld, along with Javik the Prothean.

Episode 2 - _"In My Time of Dying"_

Citadel - Silver sun Strip Tiberius Towers

Shep: "It's good to see you Garrus."

Garrus Vakarian was known by his fellow squad mates for being loyal to the bone but he was also known for his lack of trust. With one swift move, Garrus points his rifle at Shepard.

Garrus: "Who are you?"

Shep: "Garrus it's me. I'm Shepard..."

Garrus: "Commander Shepard is DEAD! Now unless you want to share this fate with him you better start giving me the right answers. Who are you? Are you another Clone? Or maybe something more twisted and complicated?"

Shep: "I understand why you would hesitate to believe me, but didn't die Garrus. I will explain everything to you but first I need you to trust me. What is going to take for you to believe that I am the real Commander Shepard? There's got to be something I can do to prove it to you."

Garrus: "Well...you could..."

Garrus then shoots with his rifle but Shepard is quick enough to avoid the bullet and take cover behind the sofa.

Shep: "Garrus wait!"

Garrus: "Yeah, yeah let's see if clones do indeed bleed!"

Shep: "Wait! There's one thing I know that only the real Shepard could know."

Garrus now moves in front of Shepard and points the rifle into his face.

Garrus: "And what is that?"

Shep: "You once had this mission with a recon scout and you fought with her in the ring and after nine rounds it ended in a draw. You said that you had reach but she had-"Garrus: "Flexibility..."

Vakarian lowers his rifle now realizing that only the real Shepard could know this story. Shepard stood up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Shep: "I'm glad you haven't lost your touch."

**Flashback** \- 5 Years Ago

Parnack

After being captured by the Yahg, Commander Shepard and Javik the Prothean, find themselves locked in the basement of a huge building the Shepard could swear it was once just a cave. The Yahg were slowly evolving.

Both Shepard and Javik sat down on the floor next to each other. For a brief moment they sat in silence, lost in their thoughts. Then Shepard broke his silence.

Shepard: "So tell me Javik, what happened? How did we end up here?"

Javik: "When the Normandy lost your signal just minutes before the Crucible was activated, I took a shuttle and rushed to the Citadel. I managed to get in because you opened it's arms. My shuttle was shot by a Reaper and I ended up crashing on a place of the Citadel, unknown to me. Then I saw a red light charging at me.

That's the last thing I remember before waking up in this place."

Shepard: "I don't understand...How did we both ended up in the same place if we weren't together?"

Javik: "And most importantly...How?"

Shepard: "Do you think...You said you managed to get inside the Citadel. That means that you and I were closer to the explosion than anyone else. What if the energy I released caused all of this?"

Javik: "But how? And why here? The explosion should have killed us both."

Shepard stood up and began passing around the dark basement.

Shepard: "Something doesn't fit here...Javik how did you know that we were on Parnack?"

Javik: "I don't...understand the question..."

Shepard points his finger at Javik.

Shepard: "When I woke up you said we were on Parnack. How did you know where we were?"

Javik sat in silence for a few seconds.

Javik: "Because that's the first thing that came to your mind."

Shepard: "My mind? What are you talking ab-"

Shepard was cut off when Javik suddenly disappeared from his eyes. Shepard looked around, thinking that the darkness of this room was messing with his head. Then the door of the basement opened with a loud noise and a woman figure approached a stunned Shepard.

Shepard: "Tali...is that...is that you...?"

**Present**

Perseus Veil

Rannoch - The Quarian Homeworld

The SSV Normandy SR-1 was a beautiful ship. The Normandy SR-2 was magnificent. Not only was its design was perfect, but the crew and their legacy inside that ship made this arguably the greatest War-ship in the universe. Tali Zorah is a part of that Legacy and she stood in awe as she watched her beloved ship arrive on Rannoch.

Commander Ashley Williams and Commander James Vega walked through the streets of the newly rebuild Rannoch accompanied by a handful of Alliance soldiers as they headed towards the Perseus Court house to meet the Admirals.

Admiral Tali Zorah and Admiral Shala'Raan greeted the Commanders inside the court as Quarian officers guarded the upper levels of the Courthouse. Tali shared a hug with both Ashley and James and she even waved at the Alliance soldiers. She didn't know them but they were a part of the Normandy. So they were family as well.

Raan: "We are pleased to have you here Commanders. I'm afraid that Admiral Gerrel will not make it to the meeting but Admiral Koris should be here in a few- Oh there he is."

Indeed, Admiral Koris entered the Courthouse and greeted the Commanders.

Koris: "It is rare that we have visitors in our planet. Your arrival is welcomed."

Raan: "So may I ask Commander Vega what is the reason that you requested this meeting to take place?"

Vegas cleared his throat and looked at his wife Ashley before looking back at the Admiral.

Vegas: "Well..."

Ashley knew that her husband wasn't exactly a man of words so she interrupted.

Ashley: "Actually Admirals we are here on behalf of the Citadel Council and the Alliance. As you may know, the Alliance is now under the command of the Citadel Council and has evolved over the last few years. Almost all the species have joined the cause which is to maintain the Galactic Peace."

Raan: "We know all of that and we approve of these efforts. But you haven't answered my question yet."

Ash: "Listen Admirals. The Quarians have the largest fleet in the galaxy. You have weapons and advanced technology. We would like for you to join the Alliance. We want the Quarians to finally stick on our side."

Koris: "Sounds more like you need us rather than want us..."

Ash: "Think about it: Five years ago we all stood together and look at what we accomplished!"

Koris: "A huge set-back perhaps? Our technological efforts going up in smokes? We may have won that war but the fallout still hasn't worn out on us yet!"

Ash: "We survived extermination! We ensured a future for our children and our children's children!"

Raan: "Commander Williams is right. We survived the Reaper War because we stood side by side. It was by far our grandest accomplishment. But..."

Ash: "But what?"

Koris: "After the war we weren't needed anymore so we were left on our own. Nobody cared to help us with our homeworld. We took this rock and turned it into a home in only five years. And no one even cared to help us."

Ash: "I don't remember you asking for any help either!"

James stood up, getting tired of sitting there and listening to others doing all the talking.

James: "That's enough! Look Admirals we came here to seek your help but we are not going to beg!"

Ash: "James..."

James: "It's a simple question: Do you want in; yes or no?"

Tali stood up now. It was her time now to speak.

Tali: "Please calm down. We would like some time to discuss this. We will call for another meeting where Admiral Gerrel will also participate in and we will decide together. Until then, you should go back and wait for our response."

Everyone stood silent for a moment but their silence wouldn't last long as Officer Veetor entered the Courthouse in panic.

Veetor: "Admirals...Admirals!"

Tali: "Veetor, what is going on?"

Veetor: "The Normandy...it's gone! The ship is gone!"

Omega

Afterlife Club

Hours after he encountered a Krogan brute, two Turian mercs, and a chase by C-Sec, Zaeed Massani relaxes on a sofa near the centric stage of the Club Afterlife owned by Aria T'Loak. Watching as two hot Asari stripers put on a show, Zaeed thought that this, plus a lot more beer than he can handle, is enough to seal the deal for tonight. Before finishing his 6th beer, Zaeed is approached by a former comrade.

Jack: "Zaeed? Holy shit!"

Jack, formerly known as "Subject Zero", was a big part of the Normandy team during the Suicide Mission on the Omega 4 Relay. Now Jack was working as a Teacher at Grissom Academy, the Alliance's premier school for young biotics from every race.

Jack took a sit right next to Zaeed and ordered a beer.

Jack: "It's been a long time."

Zaeed: "You said it. I was starting to think that I would never see any of you guys again. So that ponytail…I like."

Jack: "Yeah, right…you know I've seen some of the others over the years and now that I look at you, you are the only one that hasn't changed at all. You still are…"

Zaeed: "A cold blooded mercenary?"

Jack: "I wasn't going to say that…but I guess its close enough. So how come nothing changed in your life? I mean after everything that happened."

Zaeed: "You know Jack, the funny thing about us scums is that we never truly change. No matter what happens, no matter how hard we try we have this dark side that we just can't get rid of. You think that you've become a better person now that you signed up in that school of yours, teaching the kids and stuff…It's nice but it ain't going to last forever…That dark side ain't gonna let you just walk away. It's going to come back and at the first chance it's going to suck you back into that abyss where hunting, shooting and killing people is the only thing you want to do. It's all you've got. People like us never really change Jack."

Jack: "You seem like you have everything figured out don't ya Massani?"

Zaeed: "I know I'm getting old and I know that my clock is ticking. But I also know that I don't wanna die in the arms of a beloved one or in a hospital bed surrounded by morons that will pray for my soul. I get this Galactic Piece shit but I want to die they way I lived my whole life. My death will come from a bullet. It could be next week or the week after…it could be tonight. But I don't mind that at all. At least I'll go with a bang."

Jack: "Ok, you are getting old and you definitely had too much to drink. Come on, Iet's get you a cub old man."

Jack helps Zaeed get up as he drops a few credits on the table to pay for the beers.

Citadel - Silversun Strip

Tiberius Towers

After a long night, Commander Shepard is still sleeping in his bed as Garrus is sitting on a chair not far away from the bed keeping an eye on the returned Commander. Shepard finally woke up and as he moved, Garrus stood up and approached him.

Garrus: "Alright, you had your four hours now it's time for some answers!"

Shep: "Ok, Garrus take it easy. Just let me put some clothes on first alright?"

Garrus: "I'll wait for you downstairs."

A few minutes later, Shepard found Garrus sitting in the kitchen.

Shepard: "I don't suppose you made some coffee?"

Garrus: "For the love of God Shepard! You came back from the dead and you act like nothing ever happened? Do you even know what happened in this galaxy those last five years? Do you know what me and the others have been through all this time? We mourned you, I mourned you! And now you are back and you are asking for coffee like nothing ever happened! What happened Shepard?"

Shepard takes a sit opposite Garrus.

Shep: "You are right. I've got much to explain and to be honest I don't really know where to begin from. For starters I need you to promise to me that you will not tell anyone about this. I need to trust you on this Garrus."

Garrus: "Jesus Shepard, you saved the galaxy! We all live because of you! Everyone looks up to you as a hero; they built a statue of you in the Citadel! Why would you want to keep as secret the fact that you are alive?"

Shep: "Because I realized that people should stop counting on me to solve their problems. Look at what they accomplished in five years! They all worked together and they re-build everything that the Reapers destroyed. The world doesn't need Commander Shepard anymore Garrus. They don't need someone to fight their own battles for them. They need a symbol. A symbol that will inspire them to become better."

Garrus: "The world deserves to know that their hero is alive."

Shep: "Maybe one day. But not now. Not yet."

Garrus: "And what are you going to do? You are going to live in the shadows like a common thief? You want to spend the rest of your life hiding in this apartment like a coward?"

Shep: "At least I no longer need to pay my taxes."

Garrus: "And what about Tali? Do you know what she's been through all this time? Do you know that day by day she waits for you to come back because she never gave up on you! When everyone else said you died she did not believe it. And this is how you reward her? This is how you show your love to her?"

Shep: "Tali is…She is better off without me."

Garrus: "You've got to be kidding me!"

Shep: "Hey, you think that I don't want to go find her and spend the rest of my life with her? I love her more than anything in this world! But it's not meant to be."

Garrus: "Oh, cry me a river."

Garrus then feels a vibration on his Omni-tool.

Garrus: "I have to take that."

Voice: "Vakarian, this is C-Sec HQ what is your location?"

Garrus: "I'm in…a friend's house. What's going on?"

Voice: "You are needed in the Alliance HQ ASAP! Code 1-0-0-1."

Garrus: "I'm on it."

Garrus turns off his Omni-tool and stands up.

Garrus: "Something came up. I'll try to deal with it as fast as I can but in the meantime you sit tight and wait for me to come back. You still haven't told what you were up to these five years."

Shep: "Alright…but Garrus…I need you to promise to me that you will not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about me."

Garrus: "Alright. I'll try to keep my mouth shut but I hope you know what you are doing."

As Garrus turns to leave…

Shep: "Garrus…It was good to see you after all these years my friend."

Garrus: "Yeah…I suppose it was."

**Flashback**

As Tali stood in front of Shepard, the basement no longer looked like an ordinary room. It was more like a dark corner of the space with no floor or walls around it.

Shep: "You are not Tali…Who are you?"

Tali: "I am…You. This isn't reality John. You…We, are in a deep sleep."

Shep: "So…this is all just a dream?"

Tali: "A weird one to say the least. We are inside our head now."

Shep: "But where are we really?"

Tali: "Unknown at the moment."

Shep: "And why do you have Tali's form?"

Tali: "Because that's all we can think about right now. We are wondering when or if we are ever going to see her again. We miss her. We love her."

Shep: "And what about Javik? And the whole Parnack thing?"

Tali: "Tali and Javik were our final companions in the last push against the Reapers on Earth. I guess Javik's image carrying Tali aboard the Normandy is still troubling us."

Shep: "Makes sense I guess…and the Yahg?"

Tali: "'m not sure. Maybe it's because of what Hackett told us. He said that the Reapers ignored Parnack, implying that the Yahg will survive the War. So I assume that during our sleep we felt comfort thinking that we are in a planet that is not threatened by the Reapers."

Shep: "But where are we? If I…We, survived then our body is laying somewhere around the Citadel. We need to wake up! I must open my eyes, get up and go find the others. I need to see what the Crucible did! I need to make sure that it worked!"

Tali: "Stay focused! Put our mind on a common goal: to wake up. Focus John, focus!"

Shepard closed his eyes and after a few seconds he opened them to find himself still in that dark space but this time he was alone. Shepard closed his eyes again.

Shep: "I need to focus."

**Present**

Normandy – Location Unknown

As the flagship of the Alliance the Normandy was the best starship in every way. The ship's advanced stealth system made sure that no one could be able to track the Normandy down.

Former Admiral, Xen walked around the combat information center and then made her way up to the bridge to meet the ship's pilot Jeff Moreau also known as the Joker.

Xen: "And you are confident that no one will be able to track our movements?"

Joker: "The Normandy is moving like a shadow right now. Don't worry."

Xen: "That's good to hear. You seem a little skeptic Chief Lieutenant."

Joker: "Skeptic? I just betrayed my friends! People I used to call family! Hell, I turned my back on the entire Alliance! Am I supposed to be cool with that?"

Xen: "You did the right thing Moreau. After our journey comes to its end everyone will be seeing you as a hero."

Joker: "What about the others? You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Xen: "The ship's crew is safe and well. They are kept in the Cargo Bay down bellow. They still haven't figured out that you are helping us willingly."

Joker: "It's only a matter of time."

Xen: "And I assume you have disconnected us from every possible network that could give away our location?"

Joker: "Yes, I told you, I'm the best at what I do. Just…make sure that your plan works. Otherwise I became a traitor for nothing."

Xen: "Believe me Jeff, when our work is done all synthetic life will return. And you will see her again Jeff. It will be like the old days. You and her flying this ship together. What was her name again…?"

Joker: "She…her name is EDI."

**Flashback** – 5 Years ago

Under a pile of rubble, Commander Shepard takes a deep breath, finally waking up from his long dream. Shepard's armor was half destroyed and his wounds were nearly fatal. However, Shepard managed to move and slowly get to his feet trying to ignore the pain. Shepard looked around, unable to recognize his current location. Is he still on the Citadel? Shepard started to walk slowly and all he could see around him was piles of rubble and ruins.

Shep: "Where…Where am I…?"

End of Episode 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Mass Effect the Miniseries…_

\- Co-Commanding Officers Ashley Williams and James Vega visit Rannoch to confront the Quarian Admiralty Board. During their visit, The Normandy is abducted by Daro'Xen and a handful of her Quarian followers. The ship's pilot, the Joker, is revealed to be helping Xen in an agreement that should Xen find a way to bring back the Geth she will also bring back EDI.

\- In flashbacks, Shepard wakes up from a long nightmare to find himself still trapped on the Citadel.

**Episode 3 – Time Travel**

Citadel Embassies

After the events of Rannoch, Admiral Hackett was called in the Citadel Embassies by the Citadel Council. Admiral Hackett stood in front of the Councilors trying to explain to them the situation.

Sparatus: "This is unacceptable Admiral!"

Tevos: "Admiral Hackett, how is it possible that the Alliance's number one ship was stolen under your best Commanding officer's nose?"

Hackett: "I am as upset as you are, believe me. But no one could see it coming. The crew was caught off guard. But we will find them."

Valern: "It is critical that this story ends as soon and as secretly as possible."

Sparatus: "We have come to believe that the only way Daro'Xen could pull this off is if she was working with someone from inside the Normandy. How do you humans call it? A mole!"

Hackett: "Councilors I understand that this sounds highly possible but I can ensure you that all members of the Normandy's crew are dedicated people that have fought with their lives in our most difficult years. They are like a family and none of them would ever betray us like that. I would count my life on it."

Valern: "It is a possibility however."

Tevos: "It's not a basic concern for the moment. Admiral, we need you to start a man-hunt for Daro'Xen. Mobilize the fleets and search every possible Mass Relay."

Hackett: "The Normandy has the most advanced stealth systems. This will be close to impossible."

Tevos: "We know that. That's why this man-hunt needs to start immediately. Those people are hostages in their own ship and they must be returned to their families unharmed. It is our responsibility to make sure of that."

Hackett: "I understand."

Sparatus: "Plus, if what the Quarian Admirals told us is true then Daro'Xen is actually trying to find a way to recreate the Geth."

Valern: "We must not allow this to happen. Galactic piece is at stake."

Hackett: "We will find them Councilors. You have my word."

* * *

Citadel – Presidium Commons

Ashley Williams and her husband James Vega decided to sit on Apollo's Café as they await Admiral Hackett's meeting with the Council to come to a head.

Ash: "How could this happen? How could we let this happen?"

Vega: "That bruja stole our ship right under our nose! When I get my hands on her-"

Ash: "You are not helping James."

Vega: "Sorry. So now what? Are we grounded or something?"

Ash: "I don't know. We should be. We blew this up. We were supposed to convince the Quarians to help us and now we are going to hunt down one of their own."

Vega: "Do you think that someone from inside helped Xen? One of our people?"

Ash: "I don't want to believe it. But it's the only thing that makes sense. The only way that this could happen."

Vega: "But who? Who could have possibly betrayed the Alliance?"

Ash: "I…I am not sure."

Vega: "I'm pretty sure you've come up with at least five suspects so far."

Ash: "No…just one."

Vega: "Who?"

Ash: "I'll get back to you on that."

Ashley paused her thoughts as see saw Garrus Vakarian approaching the Café.

Garrus: "Came as soon as I heard it. Is it true? Daro'Xen stole the Normandy?"

Vega: "Unfortunately."

Garrus: "But how? How could this happen? They shouldn't have been able to get inside in the first place. I have checked the Normandy's safe protocols myself. No way they got in without someone opening the door."

Vega: "That's exactly what we came up with."

Garrus: "So who? Joker? Traynor? Adams? Some other employee I never cared to learn the name of?"

Vega: "Beats me."

Ash: "So Garrus…You seem a little more stressed out than usual. I mean, I know that losing the Normandy like that is big but we've been through worse. Is there something bothering you?"

Garrus: "Ah…no. Nothing like that. It's just…work. Too much work."

Vega: "Right. Damn I wish Shepard was here. Right about now he would have come up with a plan to take the Normandy back and teach Xen a lesson."

Garrus: "Still, the Normandy will be very difficult to find. Daro'Xen is a Quarians which makes her a tech expert. She will figure out the ship's stealth systems soon, if she hasn't already and catching up to her will be practically impossible."

Ash: "We know what she wants though. Tali said that the Admiralty Board suspended her because she wanted to bring back the Geth."

Vega: "Is it possible? Or is she that crazy?"

Garrus: "I guess we are going to find out aren't we?"

* * *

Unknown location

Normandy – Shuttle Bay

The crew of the Normandy was held hostage in the ship's lower level, the Shuttle Bay. Among them were Specialist Samantha Traynor, Lieutenant Greg Adams, Karin Chakwas, Kenneth Donnelly, Gabriella Daniels and Lieutenant Steve Cortez. The elevator opened to reveal two Quarians dragging down to the Shuttle Bay another Quarian. They cuffed his arms behind his back and tossed him next to the other hostages before taking the elevator up to the Crew Deck.

Sam: "You are all going to pay, you dump….buckets!"

Cortez: "So…now they took out one of their own?"

Adams: "I think I know this Quarian…"

Gerrel: "My name is Han'Gerrel Vas Neema. "

Adams: "I knew it. Hard to tell the difference between Quarians given their common appearance but somehow I knew it was you. You are an Admiral."

Cortez: "Well, down here we are all the same. Admiral or not, you are a hostage like us Admiral."

Gerrel: "This woman is insane! We need to stop her."

Cortez: "What is she after?"

Gerrel: "She wants to bring the Geth back and take over the world! She is a lunatic! Always has been! We should have taken steps against her a long time ago."

Sam: "Admiral…is it possible for the Geth to be recreated?"

Gerrel: "The Geth weren't just some silly robots, girl. They were advanced AI's in heavily advanced armor suits. It took years for us to build them and now that our technology has taken a step back after the Reaper war it would take years, even centuries, to do it again. I am not concerned about the Geth. I am concerned about the amount of innocent people that this mad woman is going to hurt until they catch her."

Cortez: "Well it's going to be tough to track us, even for the Alliance. The Normandy is equipped with the most advanced health systems in the Galaxy."

Gerrel: "I still can't believe how she took over this ship! What were you doing when she entered the ship with her men? Don't you humans know how to use a gun?"

Adams: "They came out of nowhere. Everything was fine and then suddenly they were inside pointing guns and shooting people. Thank God no one was hurt."

Gerrel: "So anyone can just walk into this ship and tear it apart just like that?"

Sam: "Not really…unless…"

Adams: "Unless what?"

Sam: "Unless someone opened the doors…giving you access to all of the ships decks…"

Cortez: "Who could have done that?"

Ken: "Well come to think of it…who is flying this ship right now?"

Adams: "The only one that wasn't taken as a hostage."

Sam: "Oh no…"

* * *

_Flashback – 5 Years Ago_

Commander Shepard wakes up to find himself stripped off his already broken armor, lying on top of a short bed. He looks around to see that he is in a dark room with only one light hanging above his bed.

Shep: "What is this…? Am I dreaming again?"

"No Commander. This is real."

A soft and calm voice causes Shepard to turn on his left. He notices the figure of an Asari approaching him through the shadows.

Shep: "Who are you?"

Asari: "Relax Commander. We wish you no harm. My name is Shila. We met a few months ago on Illium."

Shep: "I think…I think I remember you. You passed on a message from the Rachni Queen to me."

Shila: I'm glad to see that your memory hasn't been harmed."

Shep: "You said that "We" wish you no harm. Are there any Rachni with you?"

Shila: "Of course. This is our new home. Mars."

Shep: "Mars? You say that the Rachni moved in on Mars? And how come no one knows about this? And why Mars?"

Shila: "Nobody knows about our new home. We arrived shortly after you released the Queen on Utukku. This is only a temporary place for us to hide until the dust is settled. We wished to stay here until the final chapter of this war. It was the only way we could save you."

Shep: "What are you talking about?"

Shila: "The Mass Relays are critically damaged as a result of the energy you released. Traveling through a Mass Relay would be nearly impossible, thus we wouldn't be able to reach you and bring you here."

Shep: "But how did you know that this was going to happen?"

Shila: "All your questions will be answered Commander. But first you need to rest. Your wounds are nearly healed thanks to our care."

Shep: "How long have I been sleeping?"

Shila: "Time is irrelevant for us. Relax Commander…This isn't the end of this story, but a new chapter."

* * *

Citadel – Tiberius Towers

As Commander Shepard rested in his fancy sofa staring at the picture he took with his team five years ago, Garrus entered the apartment.

Shep: "Garrus, you are back…and upset."

Garrus: "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Normandy going missing wouldn't you?"

Shepard stood up.

Shep: "We need to get to Mars."

Garrus: "Mars?"

Shep: "Yes, I have to see Liara as soon as possible."

Garrus: "Wait, how the hell you know that Liara's base is on Mars?"

Shep: "I'll explain everything when we get there. Let's go-"

Garrus then stands in front of Shepard, showing no signs that he wishes to leave.

Garrus: "You died. Again. You show up five years later, conveniently around the time that Daro'Xen steals the Normandy, you throw at me some lame catch-phrases about life and you tell me nothing about where the hell have you been all this time. And now I am just supposed to follow you like this?"

Shep: "I need you to trust me."

Garrus: "I trusted you when you went after Saren. I trusted you worked with Cerberus in a Suicide Mission. I trusted you when you fought the Reapers. But trust is a two way street. You either tell me what the hell is going on or you are on your own pal."

Shepard sighs but decides that Garrus has a point.

Shep: "Fair enough. After the Crucible was activated, I found myself in a place of the Citadel that I didn't know existed. I passed out and then I was saved by the Rachni. Apparently, they secretly made a nest on Mars so they carried me there. They took care of me and then they helped me reach Liara. I guess that's how the Queen repaid me for sparing her life twice. Liara then introduced me to a discovery she made a few days before the final push on Earth. The Crucible wasn't a weapon. It was a lot more than that. After it's activation, it landed on Mars and Liara as the Shadow Broker took a hold of it while the rest of the Galaxy was still feeling the effects of the war."

Garrus: "So…?"

Shep: "So the Crucible was still active. And with the schematics Liara discovered a few days before that, she concluded that this was actually a time machine."

Brief pause.

Shep: "Yeah, I know how it sounds. But it worked. Not the way we wanted to…but it did work."

Garrus: "You can't expect me to believe this."

Shep: "I know. It's why I didn't want to tell you anything yet. It's not like I have everything figured out either. I wanted to go back in time long before the war, long before the Suicide Mission. I thought that maybe if I knew back then exactly what was going to happen then things could turn out differently."

Garrus: "But?"

Shep: "But instead…I jumped to the future. I jumped five years forward. I was never missing Garrus. I was always here. Now I need your help to get to Liara. Will you help me…?"

Garrus: "Damn…"

* * *

_Flashback_

Mars – Secret Shadow Broker Base

Commander Shepard enters the Base accompanied by a few Rachni soldiers. Shepard soon finds himself face to face with his friend Liara T'Soni.

Liara: "Shepard!"

Liara quickly hugs Shepard tightly. It's been months since the Commander was declared dead after the Reaper War.

Liara: "I can't believe that you are here. You are alive! Goddess!"

Shep: "Liara…How did you came in contact with the Rachni?"

Liara: "They contacted me first. Even I don't know how they could possibly know the fallout of this war. But I guess it doesn't really matter right now doesn't it? All that matters is that you are alive!"

Shep: "I guess that's true."

Liara: "Shepard, you need to see this."

Liara leads Shepard to a large room that reminded Shepard of the room in the Citadel that he encountered the Catalyst.

Shep: "Wait a minute…this is…"

Liara: "Yes Shepard. This is the Crucible."

Shep: "The entire base is the Crucible?"

Liara: "The world thinks that it was destroyed. I'd rather if we keep it that way. When I discovered some encrypted codes I didn't spend much time in breaking them. But after the war, and after I saw the fallout it had…I guess I was hoping I could find something important here. And using the resources I have left, I managed to understand what the Protheans actually wanted to do."

Shep: "Wait, why didn't you told me about this from the beginning?"

Liara: "I thought that these codes were unreadable. I was foolish…or desperate…or maybe both. I just din't pay any attention to them."

Shep: "So what were the Protheans really working on?"

Liara: "A time machine. A way to travel through time. Perhaps they wanted to go back in time before the Reapers attacked them so they could come up with a way to defeat them."

Shep: "Time travel? I find it hard to believe."

Liara: "When you disappeared I thought that maybe you did went back in time. I thought that maybe the Catalyst sent you back after realizing that red energy. But it turns out that the machine wasn't activated yet. There is still energy inside this chamber."

Liara shows Shepard a big chamber with green electromagnetic lasers.

Shep: "How sure can you be that this is actually what you say it is?"

Liara: "100%. I had Javik translate the Prothean data. It is obviously that the Protheans added this time machine when creating the Crucible. In our cycle, the Alliance team that rebuild the Crucible followed every step of the blueprints we discovered."

Shep: "So they created a time machine without even realizing it."

Liara: "Exactly. But I can't be sure about the risk it possesses. And I don't know if it has any meaning now that the war is over."

Shep: "The Rachni seemed to think that I would be interested in this. Tell me Liara…What exactly happened after I activated the Crucible?"

* * *

Shadow Sea  
Horizon

General Malek one of the few sole Batarians was about to finish his watch around the abandoned Sanctuary on Horizon. The Sanctuary was used by Cerbecus to experiment on refugees in an attempt to learn how they could control the Reapers. Malek saw a big ship arriving near the Sanctuary so he run inside to warn his people that a potential threat has arrived.

Malek: "Chief! A warship is about to dock near the Sanctuary. And it's not just any warship...Sir I think it's the Normandy!"

Balak's eyes - well, all of them - almost popped out of his face in anger.  
Balak: "They have come. So let them come! This was bound to happen at some point! Batarians! We make our last stand! Take with you as more of them as you can before you die!"

As the Batarian troopers hoisted their weapon up, the Normandy finally docked outside the Sanctuary. Balak's men were in position only to see a handful of Quarians leaving the ship.

Malek: "Sir?"  
Balak: "Hold your fire. This doesn't feel right."

As the Quarians entered the Sanctuary they were surrounded by Balak's men.

Balak: "Before we lead you to your demise...Who are you? This ship does not belong to you. How did you find us?"

Daro'Xen: "Actually, this ship is mine now. And finding you wasn't that hard. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Daro'Xen Vas Moreh. I came here with good intensions and an offer that I believe you and your people should consider."  
Balak: "Look at us. A handful of people is all that's left out of an entire population that once ruled a whole system. Only 16 males and not even one female. Our species are doomed. What could you possibly offer to us that can change this?"  
Daro'Xen: "I may not be able to save your kind, but I can make sure that it will be remembered in history and will never be forgotten. I can give you and your people a chance for retribution. A chance to honor the legacy of the Batarians."  
Balak: "You have my interest. What is it that you seek in return?"  
Xen: "Your help. The assistance of your troops. I will provide you with weapons and armors and you will help me achieve my goal."  
Balak: "Which is?"  
Xen: "Make the Quarians the most dominant force in the universe. Together we can uprise the Quarian kind above all the other races in the world. Turians, Asari, Salarians...Humans. All those that wanted your demise ever since you discovered the Mass Relays."  
Balak: "A chance to wipe out those that made our lives a living hell? It's tempting. But why us? Why use such a small army?"  
Xen: "Because you have nothing left. Nothing to lose. And there is nothing more dangerous than someone with nothing left to lose."

Balak lowers his gun and orders his men to do the same.  
Balak: "We will join your cause Daro'Xen Vas Moreh. But I wish to ask for one more thing in return."  
Xen: "Name it"  
Balak: "When the time is right, before my kind is lost...you will help us take humanity down with us. If there is no Batarians in the universe then there will be no more humans either."  
Xen: "You have got yourself a deal Mr. Balak."  
Balak: "Good. We will go down with a bang."

_End of episode 3._


End file.
